


Privation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [865]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky notices something about Tony that bothers him.





	Privation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/13/2001 for the word [privation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/13/privation).
> 
> privation  
> An act or instance of depriving.  
> The state of being deprived of something,especially of something required or desired;destitution; need.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #511 Costume.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Privation

“Anthony, dear boy, are you alright?” Ducky probed. 

“I'm fine, Ducky.” Tony flashed him a grin.

“I may be old, but I'm not blind, my boy. You have the look of one suffering from privation even in that costume you wear. Why are you depriving yourself?”

“I'm not. Honestly, Ducky, I'm fine. I just haven't had time to eat today.” Tony knew there was no point in protesting that his suit wasn't a costume. 

He had thought the suit was doing a better job of hiding his weight loss than apparently it actually was. He just hoped Gibbs hadn't noticed. Tony knew Gibbs would make him see Ducky and actually do something about it if he noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
